dragon ball z gange wars
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: gohan was kickt out dering then three years of traning for the androds findout way in this fic up for adoption


Dragon ball Z Gang Wars.  
  
By Soulhope: The Wolf  
  
'Thinking'  
  
This is a weird au fic it's a GH VD this is the way the world is.  
  
During the three years before the androids came after Bulma and Vegeta got together two gangs where formed the Saiyan warlords and the Satin Devils. Goku and Vegeta are the leaders of the warlords and Hercul is the devils leader. Gohan is already SSJ two. During the fight with cell a mask young boy showed up knots 18 out of him and then incinerated him in two mints flat. The boy diapered as fast as he appeared for you see because of his disagree with what his dad was doing Gohan ran away and stole the gravity Trion ship. Six years latter MT. (Mria Trunks) showed up and joined the Warlords he attends OHS. Its bin one-year sense that happened and a ship has entered the atmosphere baring the cap corp. logo on it Gohan is back and at level four. His story is about to begin  
  
Chapter one the cute mysteries dark hard kid.  
  
As Gohan's ship landed he jump out and destroy it he had many dimens in a capsule to pay his way threw life but he was going to be a mesnary for hirer but he don't assassinate. " That's my one rule." He thought. ' Lets see that looks like a good apartment complex.' As he landed in front of it a group warlords approach him lead by a lavenders hard male with a mini me of himself. The binger one said " hay loser give us all your cash or ealce (spelling?) (Terns super level two.) You will be in a world of hurt." Gohan who hadn't dropt SSJ four (from destroying the ship and because he likes to go it every winces in a wiyel) gist knocks him out and sends them all fling to cc. And enters the bilding after dropping out of that form. " I need a apartment this should cover about ten years rent." He said as he seat a big diamond down. " Ok here's the key garbage day is Monday I will register you in the closest school if you wont." The nice man said. " That would be nice thanks have a nice day." Gohan said as he left to his room witch tern out to be the biggest one in the apartment complex. Then Gohan went out for furnisher (cant find spelling) and closes. He got the essentials for a big apartment and lots of tie (spelling) jeans and mussel shirts. But he did get red pants, a long sleeve white shirt, a black vest, and pare of glasses, (from G.T.), and the gel that his mom you'd to silk down his hire.  
  
The next day at OHS Gohan's fist day was the same as the show except MT was there and his hire was the same as in the namek saga. Now the real fun begins as Gohan heads to school the next day wearing his macho close. (His mussels where more develop then Vegetas in the TV. show. And he is wearing tiet close witch showed this.) He was perpelsy late for school. ' I hope I don't give any one a hart attack.' As he walks into the office the sectary asks his name as he walks in. " Son Gohan." the sectary rot the pass and handed it to him then look't at him and pasts out sitting up. " Latter." He said as he walks out and heads to his class when he gets there he hands the pass to the teacher from the door as the teacher takes it with out reading the name. " Class we have a another new student your name is." the teach said as Gohan walks in. " what you don't recognize me my name is Son Gohan ya know the geek that could not hurt a fly." He said then holds a photo of what he wore yesterday and they make the conation and pass out except for a cretin lavender haired boy. " Gohan will ya join the warlords?" MT said. " Make me I kick your but yesterday and I can do it again. Do my parents still live in the woods I think I should let them now I'm on planet again." Gohan said. " Yes o grate one they do." MT said. " Good" was all Gohan said.  
  
Latter that day at the son residents Goku felt a tremendous energy headed their way and he new it was no one from the warlords it was to powerful but he some how new it he would what and see who it was. It didn't tack long ether as Gohan landed at the son home. " hello bustard that is my father ho have ya bin sense my disownment? Gohan said as he landed. End chapter one. 


End file.
